


【侠团bg】思春期交易

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 少年时期的配对打炮，旅团是个好组织。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark
Kudos: 7





	【侠团bg】思春期交易

侠客窝在沙发里摆弄着手机，在等待时玩固定的游戏成了一种习惯。这给他安定感，好像一切都不会有变化。在旧钟表发出咔哒的报时声时，他停止了敲击屏幕的动作。痴痴看着大怪一遍遍拿斧头劈砍自己，直到出现灰黑色的游戏结束。

没想到她今天会迟到，东西偷的不顺利吗？

男孩懒塌塌地活动肩膀，他记得库洛洛身体的一切，甚至舌尖上还留着对方锁骨的味道。他喜欢吻她的身体，从耳后一路探寻到腹下，库洛洛原本冰冷的皮肤会被自己的鼻息染地温热。好像只有在他身下，库洛洛才真正活着。

想到这侠客烦躁地弹起身子，这种想法也太自恋了。

运动鞋跳跃台阶的声音急急跑来，铁门外传来清脆的开锁声。侠客压着眉头听着，钥匙好像直接插在他心孔上，生生旋下一条肉。开门后的库洛洛簇着睫毛，黑月牙里流露出难得的笑意。

＂你偷到巴兹娜的舞曲了？”

“对，我还听了一小段，是真品。”

库洛洛进屋翻找抽屉，把唱片小心地包进找出来的牛皮纸后，回身倒向沙发。弹簧压出一阵生锈的收缩声，衬着她脸上的血丝兴奋地发亮。

＂巴兹娜，用念把一生中所有的快乐锁在唱片里后，就吞弹自尽了。其实我理解她，至少不觉得那样做很奇怪。”

库洛洛一边说着一边脱下黑色外套。侠客没说话，拘谨地把视线移到角落。拉链拉开的声音生脆的恼人，像一种饱含恶意的奚落。

他听到库洛洛的皮肤从棉质衣物里游滑出来，像白亮的银鱼划破水波。衣物轻佻坠地，余声砸破他年少的心脏。库洛洛迈着两条莹白的长腿，打着轻快的脚步迈进了浴室。直到水花声噼啪落下，侠客才算松下了胸膛。

我在干嘛啊，真丢人。

侠客舔吻着她的耳根，那是库洛洛身体上最容易升温的地方。当他觉得舌尖发烫时候，就会俯身下落他的吻。他最喜欢库洛洛两乳之间的味道，白皮浅浅箍着胸骨，鼻息落在上面，能闻到心跳。

他也知道有更男子气的做爱方式，比如把库洛洛逼在墙上，耸身进白肉之间的软缝。臀肉会在一次次冲击之下撞向小腹，把青涩的阴茎吞吃的更深。但他唯独不想这么对库洛洛。

侠客抱着库洛洛，轻轻把她放到床上，指腹顺着胸骨往小腹处下滑。他觉得，如果再用力一点，自己就能划开她软白的皮脂，甜血会像红珠一样从细窄的划痕里鼓出。想到这里，他小腹的肌肉颤了几颤。

库洛洛揉着喉咙轻哼了一下，别过头缓缓展开私处。腿深处的白山上长着些细软的黑草，拥簇着引导人视线向下。侠客轻吸了口气，覆上两指撑开她的粉缝。阴唇相离引出了一点黏腻的水音，像一声娇嗔。

少年垂下睫，看着对方腹下红粉的肉瓣。嫩红的小穴在里不停收缩，贪婪地吸吮着空气。侠客忍不住吻了上去，库洛洛的穴口滑腻，带着一种冷腥的甜味。她挺起腰，把膝窝搭到伙伴的肩头，轻皱眉头享受前戏。

其实侠客想下口咬，可舌头一滚到她花苞里，就反射性的吮个不停。他的唇吻着粉缝两边白软的肉，舌尖却急切地想往最湿软处探寻。焦躁的呼吸都落在了红肿的阴蒂上，他的鼻尖不时细痒地擦过那块发硬的肉石，快感如同行窃的劣贼，只在不经意间偷袭。

库洛洛忍着呻吟，闭上眼小声闷哼。软深的呼吸混在吻水声里，逼迫着两人的热汗缓缓从鬓角沁出。

＂侠客，别舔了，我已经很湿了。”

侠客深吻了最后一次，把舌头往内壁深处一勾，牵出细长的银丝。他俯下身孩子气地笑了笑，脸颊闷地红扑扑的。

＂团长可以先去一次，我没关系。”

库洛洛的黑眸怔了怔，视线下探到侠客挺起的下身，她真是被逗笑了。侠客脑袋聪明，床上讨好人的时候却犯傻气。

＂说什么，哈哈哈哈哈⋯”

他被人抓包，尴尬地笑了笑，抖着睫不说话。库洛洛看着他头顶的发旋歪了歪头，拉下他的小臂让其坠进自己怀里。

她软下腰眯起眼睛，指尖探寻到对方两腿间的肉柱。用两指夹着，轻轻牵引它滑进自己的小穴。顶到深处时升起小腿，用腿肚勾住少年的腰身。库洛洛瞄了眼颊旁低沉的脑袋，对方一点抬头的意思也没有。她指腹轻软地抚上对方的脊背，视线也随动作游走。

＂侠客？＂

库洛洛低声唤到，带着一丝少女独有的困倦。与表皮莹白的冷滑不同，她内里的软肉温暖又紧致，随着慌乱的心跳一抽一抽的。咬着人心生怜悯。

＂嗯？＂

侠客闷着嗓子回答，他太想动了，所以忍地很辛苦。

＂你死的那天我会很伤心……我不明白，但我知道。”

侠客轻抽了一口气，猛地抱起她的腰急切抽插。他们肉体年轻，撞击声却如此沉重。侠客一次次挺地更深，阴茎如蛇咬红果一样渴求着库洛洛的深处。

他不想离开，一刻都不想。当身下的女孩难忍地勾蜷脚趾时，侠客俯下身，拨开库洛洛脸上凌乱的碎发，脸蛋潮红地盯着她。

＂团长，你说了这样的话，我已经没办法再让其他男人碰你了。”


End file.
